


I Want You to Show Me

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV Stiles, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "Hi i just wanted to leave this silly fun prompt with you to see if you can use it. Stiles is so surprise none of his neighbors have called his dad and complained about the loud slightly off tune singing that can be heard outside the Sheriffs house every night always around 3 am. Stiles himself finds it amusing and cute that the mighty Alpha Derek Hale chooses to sleep serenade Stiles with cheesey 80's love ballards."Stiles slides out of his car and softly closes the door, wincing when the hinges groan. He trails behind Derek as they walk to his house, close enough that he can intervene if necessary, but far enough away that he knows he won’t wake Derek up. When they arrive at his place, he sits on the porch steps, pulls out his phone, and waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

The front entrance to Derek’s apartment building opens, revealing a broad figure in the lights from the hallway. Stiles checks his watch and snorts. Derek is way more punctual when asleep than awake.

For the past two weeks, two or three times a week, Derek has sleepwalked to Stiles’ house, always arriving around 3am. It’s almost a twenty minute walk from the loft to the Stilinski residence, which means that Derek usually steps outside between 2.30 and 2.45.

Stiles slides out of his car and softly closes the door, wincing when the hinges groan. He trails behind Derek as they walk to his house, close enough that he can intervene if necessary, but far enough away that he knows he won’t wake Derek up. When they arrive at his place, he sits on the porch steps, pulls out his phone, and waits. Derek usually stands beneath his window for a minute before he starts.

Derek takes the tell-tale breath in, and Stiles presses record.

Stiles had thought something was very wrong the first time he woke up to singing at 3am. He ran to his window, saw Derek right underneath his window, swaying lightly, then almost stumbled over his own feet in his hurry to get outside, certain Derek had been cursed.

Slowly and carefully, he’d approached the man, but Derek gave no sign that he knew Stiles was there. When Stiles saw that Derek was wearing only flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top, he’d gotten even more worried. He’d tried to get Derek’s attention, called his name, waved his hands in front of Derek’s open eyes, but nothing he did got a reaction. So he waited it out, and when Derek stopped singing and started walking, Stiles followed him. He’d followed Derek all the way back to his apartment, then gone home and not slept a wink that night.

He’d stayed up, trying to figure out what might be going on. He checked every reliable source for a curse or a spell, and when he couldn’t find anything, searched for normal, non-supernatural causes. By the end of his research binge, all Stiles had figured out was that Derek was sleepwalking. Which wasn’t helpful at all, because a) that part was obvious; and b) sleepwalking is usually a symptom of a bigger issue.

The next day Stiles had gone over to Derek’s to subtly interrogate the man. After over an hour of wondering out loud how quiet it’s been in Beacon Hills for a while, spewing facts about insomnia and sleepwalking, even talking about some of what he’d been through with the Nogitsune, Derek admitted to having been a sleepwalker when he was fifteen.

‘Kept practicing my jump shots in my sleep,’ Derek said.

‘Wow, you really wanted on that basketball team, didn’t you?’ Stiles had laughed out of pure relief.

‘Guess so. The sleepwalking stopped when I got in.’

Satisfied that Derek wasn’t cursed or bewitched, and the sleepwalking wasn’t fuelled by a trauma, Stiles proceeded to do what he did best: gather blackmail material. Not that Derek has a bad voice. It’s actually very nice, a little off-key at times, but that can be forgiven considering the fact that he’s asleep. No, the blackmail lies in Derek’s choice of song, all love songs, all cheesy ballads from the 80s. So far Stiles has recordings of Derek singing _[I Want to Know What Love Is](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM), [Careless Whisper](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ), [Endless Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDNlYho3A2Y), [I Just Called to Say I Love You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwOU3bnuU0k)_  and _[Heaven](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6TtwR2Dbjg)_. Stiles is thinking of using them to make Derek let him drive the Camaro.

As Derek finishes his song of the night— _[Never Gonna Give You Up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)_ , which made it very hard for Stiles not to laugh—Stiles is very grateful for all the shit he’s done over the years. His neighbours have gotten used to weird things happening around his house, and with his dad being the Sheriff, they rarely called the cops on him. Derek’s midnight serenades probably don’t even register with them.

Derek falls silent and Stiles turns off the recorder on his phone.

After seeing Derek safely back to his apartment, Stiles puts his headphones in and hums to the playlist of Derek’s covers as he drives home.

~

Stiles is pulled out of his sleep by his phone. He blindly gropes for it, knocks it off his nightstand to the floor, and finds it again just as it stops ringing. He checks the time. _Fucking 7am._ Thinking that whoever called will leave a voicemail, he drops the phone next to his pillow. The phone goes off again, right by his ear.

‘What?’ he grumbles without checking who’s calling.

‘Stiles.’ Derek’s unsteady voice has Stiles scrambling into a sitting a position.

‘Derek? Are you okay?’

‘I… don’t know. Can you come over?’

‘I’ll be there in fifteen,’ Stiles says.

The sheets tangle around his legs when he tries to kick them off and get out of bed at the same time, and he nearly faceplants into the floor. He grabs the nearest jeans and t-shirt, and runs out of the house. He gets to Derek’s apartment in record time.

He doesn’t bother knocking, he’s had a key since Derek moved in, and walks right in.

‘What’s wrong?’ he says by way of greeting.

He stalks over to where Derek is sitting on the couch and frowning down at his hands. Derek doesn’t look up, so Stiles sits down on the coffee table, and carefully tilts Derek’s face up with a finger underneath Derek’s chin.

‘Talk to me,’ he says gently.

‘I think I’ve been losing time,’ Derek says. His voice is wobbly and he looks scared. ‘The past weeks, when I wake up… my feet are dirty like I’ve been walking outside, but I can’t remember anything. What if–’

‘Shit,’ Stiles curses. He should have thought of that, should have known there would be clues of Derek’s outings and that Derek would find them. And probably misinterpret them. ‘This is totally my fault.’

‘What? No, Stiles if I’m possessed–’

‘You’re not possessed.’ Stiles raps his knuckles on the coffee table in a nervous tattoo. ‘You remember when I talked to you about sleepwalking?’

‘Yeah.’ Derek’s frown deepens, before it clears, and his eyes widen. ‘Oh.’

‘You’ve been showing up at my house. You, uhm, sing a song and then you walk back home.’

‘I sing a song,’ Derek repeats slowly. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? I was really freaked out!’

‘I was gathering blackmail material!’ Stiles protests. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and plays the audio of last night’s performance. He expects Derek to make a grab for the phone, but instead Derek turns bright red and he clenches his fists into the couch cushions.

When the song is over and Derek still hasn’t said anything, Stiles nudges Derek’s knee with his own.

‘If you’re really that upset about it, I’ll delete them,’ Stiles says.

‘That’s not…’ Derek shakes his head.

‘I never let you walk through town on your own, if that’s what you’re worried about.’

Derek groans and buries his head in his hands.

Stiles stares at him completely at a loss. Why is Derek so worried? Yes, he sleepwalked across town to sing sappy love songs to Stiles, but—

Wait.

 _Love songs_.

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles breathes out. Sleeping Derek had apparently done what Waking Derek didn’t have the courage to do. Stiles’ entire world shift, like it was slightly tilted and now it’s finally completely upright. His hands shake only a little as he reaches for the hands covering Derek’s face. ‘Derek, I need to ask you something and it’s very important and I kind of need you to look at me when I do, okay?’

Derek lets Stiles pry his hands lose. Every line of his body is tense as he looks Stiles in the eye and waits.

‘Do you like me?’ Stiles asks. His heart flutters nervously and he squeezes Derek’s hands, which he’s still holding.

Derek’s eyes flick down to Stiles’ chest, then settle on Stiles’ eyes again.

‘Yes.’

Stiles can no longer stop a grin from forming on his lips. He moves off the coffee table to sit next to Derek on the couch, then pulls Derek into his side. Derek relaxes almost immediately.

‘Just out of curiosity, what were you gonna blackmail me for?’ Derek asks.

‘Probably food. Some gas money. Maybe make you let me drive the Camaro,’ Stiles says, around a yawn. He’s starting to feel the combined effects of too little sleep and the adrenaline fuelled past half-hour.

‘You could’ve just asked me out if you wanted me to pay for your food,’ Derek points out. He lies down on his side and pulls Stiles with him, trapping Stiles between his back and the couch.

‘Hey, Der?’ Stiles asks, wrapping one arm tightly around Derek’s middle, the other he wiggles beneath Derek’s head to serve as pillow.

‘Yeah?’

‘Wanna go on a date?’

‘Are you going to delete those recordings?’

‘No.’

Derek laces their fingers together. ‘I’d love to.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
